


No Hands, No Face Club

by XianFrost



Category: Mega Man: Fully Charged (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Let them be friends, let the robot masters hang out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-28 23:45:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16732929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XianFrost/pseuds/XianFrost
Summary: Just three bots hanging out, trying not to set a tent on fire.





	No Hands, No Face Club

"He's going to blow a fuse if he keeps playing that game." Drill Man said, not looking up from the yarn he had twirled around his drill bits. He wasn't going to let Fire Man's frustrated hissing distract him from his work. The red bot had already two skeins of yarn and Drill Man was not going back to the craft store.

Fire Man grumbled, the burner on his head threatening to light up. The red bot struggled once again with the timing of the button press and the ball missed its target.

Fire Man had been stuck on one of those game where you would throw a ball and try to knock down a tower of bottles. It had been modified to have the ball shoot out of a tiny revolving cannon that you shot with a button.

Drill Man was sure the timer was rigged but he wasn't going to tell Fire Man that.

The last thing they needed was him setting the tent on fire and getting them banned. Or having that blue annoyance show up.

"I wonder what he's trying to win." Wave Man sighed, gaze drifting to the fountain just a bolt toss away from their bench. "I asked and he got all weird about it."


End file.
